


feeling good

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [25]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: donghyuck has a shitty job and a really good boyfriend





	feeling good

**Author's Note:**

> if u haven't yet, go an watch the my page mv bc hyuckno is thriving at the minute !!!1

working the graveyard shift at an out of the way petrol station _fucking sucks_. like, it really really sucks. donghyuck is bored out of his mind, it's not even halfway through his shift yet and thanks to his oh so wonderful friend jaemin, his psp only lasted him a meagre 40 minutes before dying.

the worst part of it all though, well that's definitely got to be the kind of customers that come in at this time of night.

they're few and far between, which would be okay, if they weren't all drunk giggly teenagers or creepy middle aged men, clearly on their way home from a nice night out at the local strip club. donghyuck shivers as he thinks about the guy who had leered at him over the counter last night. he'd reeked of liquor, like it was oozing from his pores, and for some reason he thought hitting on donghyuck whilst he was paying for his petrol was a brilliant idea. note: it wasn't. no amount of money is worth being subjected to the sleazy lines that man had laid on him last night.

the teenage customers aren't much better. donghyuck lives in a small town, the kind where everyone knows everyone and your friends parents probably went to school together, so more often than not, donghyuck is at least acquaintances with the kids that stumble into his little shop. this fact, however, doesn't seem to mean shit to their alcohol hazed minds because they still treat donghyuck like he's any other customer service worker (read: the dirt stuck to the sole of their shoe) and act like complete buffoons whenever they come in. in the past month alone, donghyuck's had to clean up three slushie spillages because people left the taps turned on, and when you take into consideration that it's only the 12th, that's a lot of spilt slush.

one of the only saving graces about this whole gig is the pay. the joy of working night shifts is that he gets an extra 4000 won per hour than the day shift get, bringing him up to a nice 10450 won an hour. his shift length is always the same, a solid eight hour block from 11pm through to 7am, and when he works it four days a week like he does usually, that's 334400 won, straight into his bank account. the icing on the cake is that he gets paid weekly, instead of monthly like most of his other friends, meaning that the most he ever has to wait is a couple of days if he does somehow run out of money.

the other saving grace, is one lee jeno, who is currently walking through the door of the shop. he smiles at donghyuck as soon as he's inside, eyes crinkling adorably and donghyuck's heart almost leaps from his chest.

"hey hyuckie, i bought you a midnight snack," he says, lifting his arms up to wiggle a paper burger king bag.

"it's not midnight anymore though."

"fine, i bought you a 2am snack. is that better?"

"mmmm much better," donghyuck hums, reaching his arms out and making grabby hands as jeno gets closer to the counter. "now gimme, i'm hungry."

jeno laughs, but he does what he's told and drops the back into donghyuck's awaiting hands. "really what would you do without me?" he asks, putting both of their drinks down before he jumps up onto the counter, carefully lifting his legs up so as not to kick anything over as he spins round and drops down onto donghyuck's side. there's an extra chair waiting for him, donghyuck always make sure there is, and he grins as he moves it so that it's pressed right up against donghyuck's.

"i don't know. probably die. they'd find my body in the morning slumped over the counter." he says this with a full mouth, already digging into the onion rings jeno had bought him and its gross but jeno can't help but laugh.

"do you reckon you being dead would make the customers more or less likely to pay for their petrol?"

donghyuck hums, thinking for a second. "y'know, i think more probably. like they'd see my corpse and feel instant pity for the young life that was lost and immediately empty their wallets onto their counter next to me. seungwan would come in for her shift in the morning and find like a stack of money next to me."

"you should try it some time," jeno suggests before leaning forwards and snatching a mozzarella stick before donghyuck can stop him. as expected, donghyuck looks ridiculously affronted at his thievery and his non-greasy hand comes up to rest on his heart as he gasps.

"did you, the angel lee jeno, really just steal food from a starving child?"

"okay one, you aren't starving. you're just hungry because you didn't eat dinner." a guilty look falls on donghyuck's face and jeno shakes his head. "i know you too well hyuck, and i know how forgetful you can be. two, have you forgotten that i'm the one that bought this food. like, _i_ am the one that drove to burger to spend _my_ money on this food. i think that means i'm entitled to a mozzarella stick or two."

donghyuck's gaze softens a little and he relents, tilting the paper bag towards jeno so that he can grab whatever he wants. they eat the rest of the stuff in silence, save for the sounds of the occasional car outside and it's nice. when donghyuck reaches his hand back into the paper bag and comes out empty handed, he whines, pouting sadly in jeno's direction and jeno relents instantly. instead of eating his last jalapeno bite, he lifts it up to donghyuck's mouth and he smiles when the younger boy's lips part to bite at it.

"i love you," donghyuck mumbles, uncaring that his mouth is full of food. jeno doesn't really mind either.

"i love you too hyuckie."

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is


End file.
